Residue a sasodei and itadei FF
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Deidara is miserable after Sasori's death. Itachi tries to comfort him, only to be accused of not knowing true pain. Itachi tells deidara his story, and the bomber quickly realizes he's not the only one suffering. Sasodei romance, while itadei friendship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or it's characters. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Now for the story:

**Residue. **

**A SasoDei romance/ItaDei friendship FF**

**Anime-fan-willa**

...

There's never much one can do when death comes.

No one can dry your tears, or make the pain in your chest go away.

No one can fill that aching, empty space in your heart as you see his face everywhere.

But there are still those who try. They try whether their sympathy is wanted or not.

...

The sun set once again on the other side of Deidara's window.

Like every day, he sat there, watching it sink down.

Down.

Down.

Until nothing was left but the faint gleam of what was, but is no longer. The Residue.

"_Hey, un, Sasori Danna?"_

"_What is it, Brat?"_

"_Do you think the sun is art?"_

"_We can't know, can we? We have no idea if it was created by someone or not."_

"_But it's still beautiful! Right, un?" _

"_Not as beautiful as you."_

Tears began quickly streaming down the blonde's cheeks as he remembered all those times he and the puppet had watched the sun as it set and rose.

Together.

Always together.

Yet now all he could do was relive their memories together inside his head. But simply recalling love was never enough...

Imagining things was never the same as actually living through them. All that remained for Deidara was residue.

Then, a finger lightly brushed away a sliding tear.

Deidara jumped, spinning around to see another man on his bed.

"Itachi!"

The bomber jolted upright, vigorously rubbing an arm against his eyes, trying to mop up the tears.

But it was too late. The Uchiha had already seen him crying. Disposing of evidence now would do him little good.

"Dei..." he whispered, no emotion in his voice. "Is there something the matter?"

"It's nothing! Un!"

"It's obviously not nothing. Other wise you wouldn't be crying."

"I'm just a little tired! Un! Okay?!"

"Hn."

Itachi moved closer, tucking a stray piece of the Blonde's hair behind his ear, and out of his flushed, tear stricken, face.

"It will be alright." The raven-haired man cooed. "Someday, it'll get better."

Deidara knocked his hand away angrily.

"NO IT WONT!" he shouted, "THING'S WILL NEVER GET BETTER! UN!"

"Yes they will—"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW! HUH?! UN! YOU'RE JUST SOME PAMPERED UCHIHA PRODOGY! YOU COULD NEVER KNOW WHAT SUFFERING'S LIKE!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You're wrong." He spoke calmly, like he always did. "You've lost one person. But you still have much left in your life. Imagine losing EVERYTHING."

Deidara glared. "How could you know what it's like to lose the one you love!" he spat.

"I lost more than that." The Uchiha continued, "I lost my lover, but I also lost my parents, my aunt and uncle. I lost my best friend. And..." his voice was beginning to crack. "In a way... I've lost the one closest to me."

The terrorist's eyes widened in shock as a tear ran down the cheek of a usually emotionless man.

"The one that hurts the most," he continued, "is my dearest younger brother, Sasuke."

"_Hey Big Brother! Teach me the Shuriken Jutsu today!"_

"_I'm busy with a mission."_

"_YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! Come on! Please?"_

"_Come here..."_

"_OW!"_

"_Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

The memory faded, and Itachi gave a pained smile at Deidara. "But there won't be a next time to play." He said, continuing his thoughts out load. "Because the next time Sasuke sees me, will be the day one of us dies."

Deidara didn't know what to say. He didn't know what happened between the man and his younger brother, but now just wasn't the time to ask.

Itachi had experienced true pain. The Uchiha had suffered through what he had, and more. So much more...

Perhaps he had misjudged him?

Maybe, just maybe, the Genjutsu master wasn't as cold-hearted as Deidara always thought him to be.

"I-Itachi..." he stuttered, "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." the raven snapped, and quickly strode out of the room.

The bomber watched as he left, speechless.

From that day forward, Deidara would never treat Itachi the same. Starting then on, he showed nothing but the utmost respect for him.

Deidara understood the Uchiha better now. He knew the unimaginable pain he'd gone through. The suffering he had to live with each and every day.

Living life without friends.

Without love.

With only guilt and sorrow on his mind, filling his heart with misery.

Unable to return to the past, no matter how much he wanted a redo.

With no escape from that taunting reality, all either of them could do was wait for it to be their turn to die.

Living each and every day as if it was a curse, the only joy within their memories. But that wasn't true happiness.

No, that was just residue.


End file.
